Idolizing You
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: It seems everyone in Happy Tree hates Lifty and rightfully so. He's always stealing their stuff afterall. Even so, he catches the attention of possibly the most dangerous character. LiftyXSURPRISE! Rated T for violence and gore (aka it's HTF).
1. Oh Mystery

**I really REALLY need to stop writing new fanfictions... but... I'm keeping them in a nice rotation that makes sure none of them get left behind so here's ANOTHER new fanfiction by yours truly. Not co-authored. I'm not sure why I like this pairing but it's interesting to me and I wanted to take a shot writing it, even if no one else likes reading it. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters, all rights go to Mondo Media.**

People say I'm dangerous. They're definitely not wrong but I'm not completely heartless. Sure, I've hurt a lot of animals. Friends as they call themselves. I'm not afraid to say it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like to see them suffer. To see their blood splatter across the floor and walls. Okay, I guess I'm not being very convincing saying that I'm not heartless.

There is one animal I don't like to see suffer though. A green raccoon named Lifty. I came across the thief quite a few times, usually when he is trying to steal me. I can't explain why but every time he does, I just can't bring myself to kill him. He still dies but not by my hand. No, never by my own hand.

I don't know what this feeling is or why I care so much about such an incredibly fragile being but I just can't shake the feeling. Gosh, what am I becoming?

I sit perched on top of the slide in the middle of the playground. There must have been some kind of party or something because almost all of the tiny town of Happy Tree was gathered in the relatively small area.

Was, being the key word here as I look over my masterpiece. The purple beaver is wound up and crushed in the strings of the swing set. The pink chipmunk's decapitated body lays in the sandbox; I forgot where I left the head… even the green bear is impaled on the limb of a nearby tree. I'd go on but you seem to be enjoying this too much. Anyway, it was quite good work if I do say so myself.

No, what are they doing here? If this is a party, they clearly were not invited. No one in town would have invited them. Yet, there is the raccoon in question, being practically dragged along by his brother, both of them carrying a bag of something that must be stolen, not that I care about that.

"Come on, Lifty! We need to get going before the cops catch us." Yes, definitely stolen. The unimportant raccoon doesn't seem to even register the corpses all around him, which I guess wasn't all that surprising. After all, death is as common a place as something can get.

However, Lifty does notice, looking all around him. "Wow, what happened here?" he wonders but in more of a tone of curiosity than horror but I figured it was the best I could get in this town and that was better than nothing.

Unlike the animals in this town, I can leave and never have to come back but I don't. While it would be nice to get reactions of shock and horror instead of indifference and mere curiosity from everyone but that cowardly porcupine, this town had its appeal factor. Anywhere else, I would run out of victims very quickly. Here, I never will.

Lifty stops looking around and forces his brother to stop pulling him, looking directly at me with puppy-eyes and starts prodding his brother with his elbow who only looks at him annoyed and furious. "Shifty, gold!"

The other raccoon's expression instantly changes as he follows Lifty's gaze and looked at me the same way Lifty did which only make me internally growl. I can't do that externally anyways. "You're right, Lift! It's…"

I cut him right off there, noticing they were standing right underneath the monkey bars and dropping one side crushing the unimportant raccoon right there on the spot. I'd've let him suffer more but I didn't want Lifty to see that. He actually seems to care about his brother for reasons I don't understand.

Speaking of Lifty, he is shielding himself on the ground even though I made sure the bars broke at just the right spot to miss him entirely. Once he realizes that all of his bones are intact and his organs are where they're supposed to be, he stands up from his position on the ground. "Wow, I guess I…" Lifty cuts himself off with a scream when he spots his brother's corpse as if he's never seen the sight before. I've never actually seen it myself but I can only imagine he has.

He hung his head for a few seconds but sirens caught his attention and he grabbed both his and his brother's bags, luckily grabbing me as he left and taking me with him. I just gotta hope he can make it back to his home without dying or being caught.

Unfortunately, I can't really help him much with the former but one perfectly aimed disaster and… the police cruiser explodes and knowing the size of this town, there isn't anyone else on duty. Well, that solved one problem and oh do I love the smell of burning flesh.

Lifty puts on his signature grin but keeps running, not that I expect him not to. I really have to give him credit for how fast he can run. The only one that's faster is the town superhero and he doesn't count. Unfortunately, he isn't the most attentive while he was running when I heard the squealing of tires. I adjust my attention to find the blind man's car rushing down the sidewalk, coming directly towards Lifty. I would call out to him if I physically could but the fact is that I could not and that annoyed me more than anything.

I know _I_ would be okay from the hit but Lifty… he's so fragile it's comparable to an over-rotten tomato, there's no way he'd stand a chance. Thinking quickly, I blew up the car the same way I did the police cruiser but, by the nature of the town, something still goes wrong as the busted engine goes flying and, of course, landed right on Lifty, crushing his skull.

I really shouldn't be surprised by that. It is Happy Tree after all but I wish this didn't have to be the way it is. For him obviously, everyone else could just keep dying. Or even better, being gravely injured.

I could teleport myself anywhere I wanted to. I didn't have to stay there on the sidewalk next to his corpse but that's where I wanted to stay for the night. I may have never died, I can't but I've been in this town long enough to know that he'll be back to life tomorrow morning wherever most of his body is and… for some reason, that's where I want to be when he does come back.

I spend that day and the night ahead the same way I spend every moment of my existence, hunting for victims. Unfortunately, almost everyone is dead by nighttime and the ones who usually survive tend to go to bed early. Nights are always incredibly boring and I don't sleep.

* * *

I cannot describe how long of a time it felt like before the damage repairs itself and Lifty stands up from the ground. He seems very relieved to find that I and the rest of the loot are still there. I guess it usually doesn't work out that way but I guess this was different because no one was able to get anywhere near.

Lifty picks back up the bags before grabbing me and holding me close to him, probably to keep from losing me but I can feel his body heat against me and… sorry, it's a bit hard to think straight right now. I really am becoming a mess. I probably sound completely ridiculous.

I was expecting Lifty to go back for his brother but he ran the opposite direction and didn't stop until he reached his apartment after heading up many flights of stairs but he didn't seem winded, not even a little.

Oh, the resilience.

Wait, what am I even saying?

"I can't believe I made it with all this stuff this time." Lifty laughed to himself, setting me and the bags of stuff on an overturned barrel that they seem to use as a table. "We almost never make it out with stuff like this. And that statue, if that's real gold, we'll never have to worry about money again!"

Of course I'm real gold. Solid gold at that. I can tell you're jealous. No need to worry though, I can make sure he doesn't sell me. It's a simple matter of killing anyone he tries to sell me to until I can get through the hard part, finding a way to get him to notice me as something more than gold.

As what… well… I have yet to actually figure that out but we both presumably have an eternity to figure out what that is.

 **So, how long did it take you to figure out it was the Cursed Idol? Until this sentence? That's sad if that's the case. That really is. Anyway, I know this pairing won't generate much enthusiasm but please review and flames are accepted and expected.**


	2. It's a Trust

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Festivus, Good Yule, or what ever you celebrate at this time of year. If you celebrate nothing now, than Happy Sunday. This chapter has nothing to do with any of them or even winter but enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

"Lift!" the unimportant raccoon called, when he slammed open the door. He went over to Lifty and elbowed him in the side. "You could have come and found me after you came back to life; you knew where I died." I suppose it was a natural assumption given not only the town in general but their 'survival rate' so to speak.

Lifty mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out. "Look, I'm sorry but at least I got the loot." Lifty motioned over to me and the other loot, putting on a grin to fool him. "I even got that statue and if it's not real gold then someone certainly worked hard enough to make it seem that way that we can easily sell it as real gold."

Pft… easily. We'll see about that. As I already told you, I have a plan to stop them from successfully selling me. The unimportant raccoon grinned as well, much to Lifty's visible relief. "You're right, there's no way they can tell the difference and I'm so glad I thought of it."

"But I… never mind." Lifty sighed after receiving a glare from his brother. I'm not surprised he claimed credit for the idea and he'll blame Lifty when it goes wrong.

"So, let's sort through the loot by what to keep and what to sell, I'll figured out how much we can get for everything we're selling, and then we can head to the alleyway and get this stuff sold." With him, it was just impressive that he was able to keep track of all that stuff.

And so they set to work on the list they mentioned. I ended up in the sell pile, just as I expected, it was mostly only food and obviously money that was in the keep pile though there were also a few tools and a blanket in that pile. They had trouble determining my worth but ended on one hundred dollars, which I am worth way more than.

* * *

Once we made it to the alley, I was curious of who might be able to afford that one hundred dollars then and there. Animals came and went but none of them were able to afford me. With great restraint, I let them live because I knew Lifty needed the money from the other stuff they were selling. Okay, that's not entirely true; I did kill them when they were on their way out.

What can I say, it's what I do and it's oh so satisfying. But… I talked about that already. Now, where was I? It's easy to lose my train of thought once I start talking about killing.

Seriously, where was I? Oh yeah! They were trying to sell me. Well, fat chance of that ever happening for more reasons than one. That orange bear with the large afro was the first to actually show interest and be able to afford me so I sent a toilet seat from the sky to crush him.

The unimportant raccoon pretty much ignored it but Lifty was staring up at the sky in a state of awe. "How did…?" He was clearly having trouble putting my amazing kill to words. "That was weird… even for Happy Tree Town."

His brother looked up at the sky and shrugged. "I don't really find any death or injury here weird anymore and you shouldn't either. He looked like he was thinking about it. "It must have fallen from one of those buildings and picked up speed. Remember how Nutty died during that heat wave? Anything can happen."

"I guess that's true." He hesitated, looking back at the corpses that had gathered up. "This alley seems to be even more cursed than normal." Well, that took a while for him to notice but I can excuse it considering how cursed the town is without my interference. "I wonder how we've made it this long."

"Don't go around jinxing us, Little Brother." Even I know they are twins; calling him 'little brother' is incorrect. "This town does like to prove us wrong when we say stuff like that." He is correct there. I mean, I don't know for sure if the curse is sentient but, like the animals, I assume it must be. Besides, I am so why not?

"Fine, you do have a point there," Lifty admitted with a sigh, clearly never liking when his brother is right, and with good reason; I don't like it when he's right either. I'd obviously much rather Lifty always be right but luckily that is almost always when it's between the two of them.

Before either of them could say anything, the red porcupine came into the alley but, at the sight of me, ran as fast as she could. She thought she was safe but I sent a cheetah after her.

Lifty watched it pass. "That was a cheetah…" He was getting very suspicious but that was a good thing. After all, I want him to notice me as something more than just a gold statue, I just need to somehow get him to realize that I was the one causing it.

"What's a cheetah?" The unimportant raccoon asked, proving his stupidity even more. Sometimes it's hard to believe he and Lifty are related much less twins if it wasn't for their appearance. They're so different.

I thought about killing him right then, I had I had a good idea how but I didn't have to wait long. "It's an animal that lives in _Africa,_ Mr. Didn't-Know-Cars-Need-Wheels." Lifty snapped in a delightfully daring move.

The unimportant raccoon elbowed Lifty and was about to say something in his defense but I wasted no time opening a hole to a pit of water with a crocodile in it, waiting to eat him alive. I don't know why but he grabbed me before he fell.

I made sure I flew out of his paw, hit a ledge I created, and bounced right into Lifty's paws. Lifty stared at me dumbfounded, unable to explain logically how I wound up in his paws, though, nothing in this town abides by any kind of logic. After a few seconds, his eyes narrowed in a way that made me start to get nervous. "Now I know there's definitely something up with you."

Never before had I wished I could talk as much as I did in that moment. I needed some way to communicate with him and it was kind of ridiculous. I could conjure up literally anything but actual spoken words. Wait, maybe I could try non-spoken words? It was definitely worth a shot. I focused on a note taped to my front reading, **I mean you no harm.** It was a simple note but hopefully effective as I could feel it appear exactly where I wanted it but I didn't know if it had the words.

However, the way he was looking at the paper proved there were words but he wasn't looking at it in the way I was hoping he would, he was looking at it with a strong sense of distrust and skepticism that his words and voice mirrored. "You mean to tell me something in _Happy Tree Town_ means me no harm?"

I felt a familiar swell of pride as I replaced the note with one reading, **Don't get me wrong. I mean others harm, just not you.** Growing skepticism or not, I was just glad to actually be communicating with him, even though I'm still not sure why I care so much.

"Why me?" Clearly not sure what to think about what I was "saying", he motioned over to the hole for reasons I didn't understand until he said, "You clearly don't like Shifty and we're practically the same."

I did laugh a bit at that, though he couldn't hear it. Though, given his reputation, I bet I was the only one to have any positive feelings for him, whatever those feelings are. The next note read, **You really believe that?** Before he had a chance to respond, I replaced it with, **You're wrong. You're much smarter than he is.**

"Well, I can't really deny that…" I knew he couldn't. With how stupid the unimportant raccoon is… Sure, there are animals in this town that are considerably stupider than him but not Lifty.

 **Then you know one reason I choose not to harm you.** I had to think about what to put on the next note. I still didn't know why I cared so much about Lifty, I just knew that I did and just could not bring myself to kill him. **I may not know ALL the reasons but I do know that I can't harm you so that should be all you need to know.**

"Well, that's not all I need to know." I was greatly hoping it was all he needed but then I was stuck thinking of something else. Though, soon after, I got more of an explanation from him. "I have no reason to trust you right now."

I wasn't able to come up with any other explanations for the feelings in time but I did come up with another idea that I was more than willing to go through with. The next note was a long one. **I can offer you more than just not hurting you. Anything you want. I can't conjure up anything long enough for you to keep it but I can make sure you get it. The only thing I can't promise is a permanent death for anyone here.**


End file.
